Teaching him
by Nameo613
Summary: Natsu and the Tenrou-group have just been released from Mavis' time lock and are finally back at their guild. As the rebuilding of the guild is not done yet, the number of bedrooms is still limited and everybody has been assigned a roommate. Natsu x Romeo. M-rated YAOI. Enjoy :3


Disclaimer: This is a Fairy Tail YAOI story. This means boy x boy action… if you are not into that, don't read it. To everybody else: have fun :3.

Please note, that English is not my mother tongue. If there are parts that don't make sense, please point them out to me, so that I can rewrite them!

This story takes place right after the tenroujima story arc (pre Daimatou Enbu so to say). Natsu and the Tenrou-Members have just been released from Mavis' time-lock and have been back to their restored guildhouse for about two weeks now. Natsu x Romeo! Alternating POV!

_Natsu 1_

Disgustedly – only using two fingers - he picked up the worn boxers from his pillow. "For fucks sake…" he mumbled, nobody being there to hear him. If he had to make a list about "the most annoying things about his roommate", "leaving his dirty laundry on my bed" would definitely make it into the top 3. Annoyed and grossed out he threw the boxers against the wall on the other side of the room. With a "piss off" written all over his face, the pink haired dragonslayer checked his surroundings. A pile of dirty dishes on the table; cloths all over the floor and furniture; and lots of papers and textbooks being all over the place were the only things he saw though. Natsu sighed. "Its only temporary master said." He thought to himself, "only until the rest of the living quarters are fully rebuild".

Still taking a look around, his eyes caught onto a single book on his roommates night table. Natsu walked over and picked it up. "The history of alchemy". Before putting the – in Natsu's opinion entirely boring – book back, he saw, that there was something protruding between the books pages. He opened it. "You naughty boy", he once again thought to himself, smiling from ear to ear. It was a porn magazine. Not just your boring, standard porn magazine though, as Natsu realized, turning through the pages. It was gay porn, and kinky one at that. Each page was filled with bondage, soft SM and non-con (= non-consensual) pictures. Looking at the magazine, Natsu was neither disgusted nor surprised though. He himself was openly gay for about six months – or well, 7 years and six months to be precise – now, and he was certain that Romeo was gay as well for quite some time now too. This made him think about the second most annoying thing about his black haired roommate. That boy was always jerking off. And always at the most inopportune times. Either when he had to use the bathroom, wanted to shower, or at night when Romeo thought he already was asleep. It wasn't really the fact, that Romeo was wanking though, that made those situations so annoying. Hell, he remembered that he couldn't keep his hands off his own cock for more than a few hours either, when he was 13. It was more that it made himself horny. Sometimes, after his roommate fell asleep at night, after an excessive wank, Natsu would lie awake for hours with a throbbing erection, trying to resist the urge to walk over to Romeo's bed and fuck the boy. But ever since he was little, Romeo was like a little brother to him, so he didn't want to make him uncomfortable - especially since he wasn't sure, that Romeo was even interested in guys. Although he had to admit, that the boy wasn't that little any more. The seven years Natsu was gone, turned Romeo into a sexy little twink. He was quite pretty and muscular for a 13 yo boy. But the boys puberty also had its downside….being the #1 on his imaginary list so far. It somewhat turned him into a brat. He was trying to provoke Natsu all the time; always trying to pick a fight. A few times Natsu actually took the bait. That's how he knew Romeo was secretly gay however. Romeo always lost those fights. Not that Natsu was surprised by that; it was more about the way, that Romeo lost. He never truly resisted the older boy's attacks and managed to get himself into the weirdest positions while fighting Natsu. Usually he somehow ended up right under Natsu, being at his mercy completely; sometimes even with his face near the older boy's crotch. Erza, Gray, Lucy and most of the others thought of Natsu as some kind of pervert by now. At some point – after wrestling with Romeo in the guild hall – Erza even punched him right in the face, telling him to leave the poor boy alone. Natsu sighed at the memory of that moment.

Still holding the magazine in his hands, at least now he was certain, that Romeo was gay and had somewhat of a domination-fetish after all. Come to think of it, he realized that the guild was basically empty at the moment. Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy were on a mission somewhere. Gajeel and Lilli were training somewhere in the mountains. Lisana, Elfman and Mira were accompanying the master to some sort of council meeting or whatever. Even Happy abandoned him… at least for tonight. Apparently he finally managed to talk Charla into going on a date with him. Natsu was happy for his blue friend of course. But the entire evening so far bored him to death. He put the magazine – which he still was holding in his hands – back into the book, and the book back on the night table, before walking over to his bed, lying down on it and crossing his arms behind his head. Since he didn't have anything better to do, he thought about his recent discoveries concerning his roommate's afflictions, as suddenly a dirty thought entered his mind. The dragonslayer had a diabolic smirk on his face. "Maybe …", he thought.

_Romeo 1_

"What a bore" the black-haired boy thought, while his eyes wandered across the rather new guild hall. Canna – as usual – was having a drinking contest with his dad and the rest of the old geezers in one corner, while Levi, of course surrounded by her entourage (who – for whatever reason – appeared to be fine with just staring at her the entire time), was quietly reading a book at the other side of the room. With tears of boredom in his eyes, the ex-guildmasters son loudly started to yawn, when suddenly something hit him on the back of his head, making his face bang on the table he sat at. "What the…" Romeo - who couldn't yet decide if his nose or skull hurt more – said as he turned around. Before he could finish his sentence however, he froze, as he looked right into Natsu's enraged face. "If you leave your dirty underwear on my bed one more time, I swear, that I will make you eat it", the older boy said in an uncomfortably diabolic manner while crackling his fists. With big eyes and a somewhat terrified facial expression Romeo just nodded.

With a simple "Good" the dragonslayer sat down next to Romeo, smiling, leaving not a trace of the fierce expression from just a second ago on his face. "What are you doin?" he added. "N-Not much" the younger boy replied staring right at the table in front of him. Obviously disappointed, the dragon-slayer reclined his head, closed his eyes and exhaled. After not saying anything more for about half a minute, Romeo started to become uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do? Talk, walk away or just awkwardly sit there? "Since when does this feel so weird?", he asked himself. He knew Natsu wasn't much of a talker and he never had a problem with it. Before the whole tenroujima-incident, situations like this never bothered him. Just sitting next to Natsu - without either of them talking -never bothered him… he even enjoyed it. But since the older boy returned it felt different. He couldn't figure out what it was though. It were seven years after all. However, Natsu didn't seem to have changed at all. In fact, he was exactly how he remembered him to be. Why did it feel so awkward then?

"Hey Romeo…" were the words that interrupted the boy's thoughts. "Huh?" was all he managed to spit out, after he saw, that Natsu was facing him. "Im going for a walk…you wanna join?". "Sure" the younger one responded. Without saying another word both of them left the hall. As they left the guild-house, Romeo just realized how late at night it already was. It was peacefully quiet and it appeared as if he and Natsu were the only ones wandering the streets… he liked it. Both boys just walked quietly next to each other. "You are awfully quiet today" said Natsu, breaking the silence. "You thinking about something?". "Not really" the younger teen replied. "Come on…you know, that you can tell me." the dragonslayer said, while eyeing the boy next to him suspiciously. Annoyed at his friends interrogation Romeo sighed while scowling in his direction. "Its about a girl, isn't it?" Natsu said. "W-What?" the black haired mage replied in a higher tone than he wanted to "Why would I …". Sudden laughter interrupted his sentence. "Oh come on….im just fucking with you" the dragonslayer chuckled while tapping Romeo onto the shoulder. Romeo blushed. "You suck!" he ranted, before punching his friend into the side. Natsu chuckled.

At this point the boys realized, that the road they followed so far, has led them right outside the city. Since neither of them bothered to stop however, they just continued walking. "Girls…", Romeo thought to himself. To his classmates and other boys his age, "girls" were the only real topic of interest. Well… girls and sex, if he had to be precise. Sure he was interested in sex as well– hell, he masturbated several times a day -, but girls never really were his object of desire. To be truly honest he wasn't even interested in fucking anybody at all. His sex-fantasies have never been about him being the top, so why even try to deny it? Romeo started peeping at Natsu. There was something about his friend, that made his heart beat faster. It wasn't just the muscular statue, or fighting strength, the black haired boy found sexy about the older mage. It was also his whole behavior and personality. While he was determined, firm and honest, he also was kind, forgiving and considerate. This type of combination made it so, that Romeo just couldn't resist him. He admired him. He trusted him.

A simply "Say, Romeo…." made the boy snap out of his dirty thoughts. "Do you know where exactly we are?" the older boy asked, smiling embarrassedly, while ruffling through his own hair with one hand. "What?" Romeo, who was quite busy eyeballing Natsu so far, replied. He took a quick look at their surroundings. Somehow they ended up on an empty, plain field, at the outskirts of town. "How?" the younger boy asked sourly. "Well" the older one replied laughing embarrassedly "The road kinda ended a while back, so I just followed my guts". Somewhat baffled by this answer, the black haired mage replied disappointedly: "Why am I even surprised?". "What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu yelled, "you didn't say a damn thing until now, so you have no right to complain", he added. "Do you think, that all I think about is babysitting you, stupid?" Romeo yelled back. "What?!" the older one shouted, before hitting him on the head. Overwhelmed by the power of that chop – which actually didn't look that powerful from Romeos perspective – the young fire mage almost immediately hit the ground. "That hurt, moron!" he cried. Still lying flat on his stomach, the black haired mage suddenly felt pressure on his back, holding him down. When he turned his head around, he saw, that Natsu was actually sitting on him, his knees on the ground, fixating Romeos torso. Before he could comprehend what was going on, the dragonslayer quickly grabbed both of the boy's hands and pressed them against his own back. Romeo tried to struggle free, but all his efforts were in vain. He was completely immobilized. "Come on Natsu, let me go", he pleaded. "I don't think so", the pink haired boy casually replied. "What? Why?" the young one wanted to know. An evil grin appeared on the older ones face. "All this cursing and rebelling" he said, "To me it appears, as if you lack some discipline". Romeo gulped.

_Natsu 2_

Just as he thought. Although he knew, that the young boy shouldn't be able to escape his grip anyway; this sort of resistance was laughable. Almost non-existent at all. "You dirty little boy", he thought to himself before removing his scarf from his neck. "What are you doing with that?" his captive wanted to know. "Well… what kind of spanking would this be, if I couldn't use my hands, because I have to hold you down" the pink haired mage replied in a disturbingly calm manner, before tying the boys' hands together behind his back. "W-Wait!" the black haired teen demanded, "are you serious?", he asked nervously. Natsu could feel the boy's muscles tensioning under him. Obviously he became uneasy. He didn't reply. As soon as he was done, tying the boy's hands up, he stood up, leaving the younger one lying on the ground. Grabbing the boys vest, he pulled him on his feet. "There" he just said, pointing a finger at a nearby tree stump. After a firm initial push from Natsu, Romeo started walking in the pointed direction. "Good" the pink haired mage praised, as they arrived. Suddenly he grabbed his younger friend from behind, pulling him right into his arms. The black haired boy exhaled sharply in shock before Natsu placed his hands on his hips. "Now we won't be needing those" the dragonslayer whispered in Romeos ear, before slowly pulling down they boys pants to the ground. Since he was still standing behind the youngster, Natsu placed his head on Romeos shoulder in order peek over. "Sweet!" he thought to himself. A rock hard, 4-inch cock was pointing right at him. There also were more black pubes than he expected to see. The best of all, was the boy's facial expression however. His whole face was glowing red…. Natsu thought he actually could fell the heat, radiating from it, on his own cheek. The black haired boy was so damn cute right now. After a little while longer of staring at his boy-toy's privates, he released him from this shameful embrace and sat down at the tree stump they were standing at. Romeo – staring right at the ground – just stood there, not moving a single muscle.

"Come on now", the diabolic late-teen commanded, grabbing the boy at the vest, which he was still wearing, and pulled him closer once more, "the real fun is just about to start" he added with a slim smirk on his face. Placing his hand on Romeos shoulders he pushed the youngster down until he was sitting on Natsu's lap. Before the younger guild member could get comfortable however, the pink haired fire mage pressed the boy's torso down, resting it on his other lap. Romeo started breathing heavily; his whole body was shivering. "Hush-hush kiddo" Natsu tried calming him, while he softly ruffled his black hair, "This will be over soon, if you are a good boy". With his one hand still petting the 13y/o boy, he softly placed his other one on one of the youngster's butt-cheeks. Romeo inhaled sharply at the touch, but relaxed shortly after. "Good Lord" Natsu screamed internally with joy, as he started caressing the teen's bubble-butt. "You ready, boy?" He asked his captive in a soft voice. Romeo nodded hesitantly. *SMACK*. The young boy's cheeks flexed right after Natsu's swift clap, who thought that he even heard a little whimper. Right after that, he gently massaged the boy's bottom. After a few moments of tender kneading, two more fast claps followed…harder than the one before. This time Romeo couldn't suppress his grumbles – much to the enjoyment of his "caretaker". "Now now, I haven't even started" he said, pulling the boys head back at its hair. With a smirk on his face, the older mage started a barrage of hard smacks; alternating between both cheeks equally. It didn't take long before the black haired boy started weeping and floundering. Natsu – not interrupting his assault – however, held him down effortlessly. Right before Romeo started screaming, the pink haired teen stopped, , resting his palm in the air. His victim's ass finally started to redden. Natsu actually had to struggle keeping a straight face – just the plain sight of red handmarks on his boy-toy's bottom, made him want to drool. "Natsu, please" Romeo – using this moment of rest – started pleading, "how much more?". "I am disciplining you, boy" the late-teen replied, started spanking again; slower, but a lot harder this time. "I am not stopping unless you have learned your lesson" he added, after pausing to get a few more hits in. The lad's whole body started bouncing back and forth at each of Natsus strikes. The youngster tried to muffle his own groans by burying his face in the dragonslayer's lap. Flexing his muscles at every hit and his overall body-tension however, were sign enough for Natsu, that his little runt was aching quite a bit at this point.

"Tell you what" he proposed; pausing right as the next clap landed, "5 more claps… If you promise me to be a good boy afterwards, I will stop the spanking". Romeo nodded. "You have to count though", Natsu added. "Alright, then". Romeo inhaled, trying to prepare for the first hit. Natsu however, could also see, that his little slave was flexing his butt-muscles in order to dampen the hit. "No fun!" the older fire mage protested, as he pulled the boy's head back at its hair. Apparently that was enough already to make the black haired boy loose his focus – and with it, his muscle tension. *Smack*! Romeo groaned loudly. "One" he whimpered. Natsu smirked, as he bounced the boy's ass back and forth with some gentle strokes. Another hit followed. Romeo buried his face once more in his tormentors lap. "Two", he continued counting. The next two were a succession of hard spanks, both hitting the exact same spot. "Three. Four." Romeo cried through his teeth, while pressing himself against the older boy as hard as he could. Before delivering the final blow, Natsu decided to play with the boy for just a few moments longer. His butt was glowing by now. It was so sensitive. Even the softest touch made the little boy hiss. Natsu raised his palm about an inch before hovering it over his uke's butt. Suddenly the hand started radiating heat – an easy trick for a firemage. Since he didn't want to seriously hurt – or at least not permanently scar - his little friend, he decided to cap it at only ~60 degrees Celsius. At first the youngster remained surprisingly calm – only some heavy breathing. But as the seconds passed, he started struggling to keep the pain hidden. Natsu couldn't help but to grin, as the boy's whole body started shaking and wallowing… this time he was REALLY trying to free himself. Having his hands bound behind his back however, it didn't take much of an effort from the 17 y/o dragonsalyer, to keep Romeo down. Right as the black haired boy started making actual crying noises, Natsu decided to dispel his magic and smacked the boy's cheeks once more. "Five" he himself said, as Romeo was far too out of breath to say anything. Grabbing the youngster at his arms, he pulled him at his feet, as he himself also stood up. Putting his hands at his waist, he examined the naked boy standing in front of him. "Alright then", he said , smiling all over his face. "You learned your lesson?" he asked. The boy sniffed a few times before responding. "Yes".

_Romeo 2_

He was just standing there. Naked. He didn't know what to do….hell he didn't even know where to look – , therefor he just stared straight into the ground. So far the black haired boy couldn't even decide, if he should be embarrassed, or not. His ass still hurt; he couldn't see it, but he was sure it was glowing red. Still; it was weird. Although his friend almost made him cry just a minute ago, he wasn't mad at him. In fact, he was slightly arroused. Natsu just stood there, not saying a word. The older boy was just looking at him. There was a weird tension in the air. Romeo blushed. "Uhm…" he said, breaking this awkward silence. Before he could say a word more, the pink haired mage started walking towards him. Romeo – his eyes still a bit watery – looked into the older boy's eyes, as he stopped before him. Suddenly he was pulled in the older boys arms. Romeo froze. How was he supposed to respond to this? Should he resist, shout, or push him away? Feeling a bit lost, he decided to just close his eyes and let his friend take the lead. It felt good. Being warmed up by Natsu's body, he just realized, how cold he actually was. He was nakedly standing in an open field at night after all. Slowly Natsu loosened the embrace, resting his hands on Romeos shoulders. He smiled all over his face. "You little pervert", the pink haired mage said. "What?" Romeo responded surprised. For a split-second Natsus eyes looked at the boys privates. After taking a look himself, the black haired boy froze. He was hard. Now THAT was embarrassing! "Uhm..", Romeo stuttered. Natsu laughed. "Its okay", he chuckled. Natsu squatted, his face right before Romeos manhood. Softly the late-teen touched the head of his cock. Romeo's head suddenly took on the same color as his butt. "What are you…", he shrieked. The dragonslayer jumped up. "Its okay, I said", he calmed the boy, with a grin on his face, "I will take care of that". Romeo's eyes started to widen.

Did he hear right? If so, what does that even mean? Suddenly the older boy laid his arm around Romeo's neck and started dragging him. Romeo was dragged right back to the tree stump he was spanked at, just a few moments ago. The black haired mage started panicking, putting all his strength and weight in the opposite direction. "Natsu, please", he begged. "I have learned my lesson". Amidst the boy's plead he unsuspectedly was flipped upside down, his face pressed against Natsu's abs. "Oh but I haven't even started teaching you", Natsu said teasingly. After the older mage sat down, he adjusted Romeos position, by placing the boy's legs on his shoulders. The boy now directly looked into Natsu's crotch. He couldn't see what his pink haired friend was doing, but he could feel his breath on his ass. Before Romeo knew what was happening to him, he could feel Natsus hands all over his but ….again. The boy exhaled heavily as he felt, that his cheeks were being spread. "Natsu…", he started to protest. But at this point it was already too late. The youngster started moaning. Something touched his hole. Calming himself by breathing heavily, he realized that it was the fire mage's tongue. It felt warm and slippery. Natsu's tongue circled the boys entrance, occasionally entering it a little. Romeo didn't know what happened to him. Blood rushed into his head (and not only because he was still upside down) and his whole body started to go numb. He has never felt anything like this before. He wanted to speak, but nothing but moaning and hot air came out of his mouth. He was completely at Natsu's mercy. It was embarrassing. The dragonslayer appeared to have realized this as well however, as he started to lick faster and more aggressively. The black haired boy started groaning loudly. Suddenly the older boy removed his tongue. Romeo looked up between Natsu's legs, trying to see what was going on. Natsu was looking straight down at him. "You like this, don't you?", he grinned at the boy. Romeo – breathing through his mouth wide open – just nodded. "Good", he said, pulling the boy closer again. "Then you can give me a little help as well", he added, as he grabbed Romeos neck and pressed his face against his crotch. Natsu started licking again. Romeo gasped for air.

His face was buried in Natsu's bulge, so he had no choice but to breathe right through it. Although the older boy still had his pants on, Romeo could fell his cock on his face. It was massive. However, it was not just the size that intoxicated the boy with lust, it was also the scent. It was a mix of many different smells, but mostly of sweat and cum. A man's scent. While occasionally moaning, the black haired boy started kissing and licking at his seme's bulge. He knew that Natsu was in total control. He didn't mind being toyed with; he didn't even mind, that he was Natsu's bitch now. All he wanted was for this feeling to last. Right as the cloth in front his mouth started to become slightly wet – soaked in his saliva – the boy suddenly was pushed away and flipped over again, landing on his feet. Eagerly Natsu jumped up. "Its getting a bit tight down there", he winked at Romeo, while untying his pants. After a few moments Natsu dropped his pants. The black haired boy stared at the dragonslayers manhood with an open mouth. "That's at least 7 inches" the boy stuttered after gulping louder than he intended to. Natsu grinned all over his face, while ruffling his own hair "It's a closer to 8 actually". All of a sudden Natsu grabbed Romeo at the shoulder and spun the boy around. While untying Romeos hands, the older boy teasingly pressed his cock against his cheeks. After his hands were free again, Romeo had to pump some blood into them, before he could feel them again. Romeo turned around. Since neither of them thought it necessary to keep anything hidden from the other one any more, both of them silently decided to take off their vests as well. So here they were. Two boys – completely naked – standing in an empty field, in the middle of the night, eyeballing each other.

Once more it was Natsu, who took the initiative, as he started coming closer to the younger boy- who couldn't take his eyes off the older boys cock. The pink haired mage laid one hand on Romeos shoulders, while his other one softly grabbed Romeo's dick. The boy inhaled sharply at the older teens touch. Gently Natsu started to stroke his friend's shaft. Romeo bit his own lip and closed his eyes, while taking a deep breath through his nose. He didn't expect it to feel this good. He has jerked his own dicks many times over, but the feeling of another one doing it, especially Natsu, was entirely different. He was so full of lust, that he almost didn't realize, that his feet were about to give way to his own weight. He started leaning against Natsu, his face and one of his hands resting on the dragonslayer's chest. He could feel Natsus breaths through the movements of his firm chest. It was calm and steady. Before he knew it, his own breathing has taken on the same rhythm. As he realized, that his senpai stopped stroking his dick, he softly pushed himself away from Natsu's comforting body, and looked down between them. His cock was now being pressed against his seme's own dick. Just now Romeo realized how different their manhoods actually were. He never thought of his penis as small; he was one of the more developed boys in his class after all. But in comparison to Natsu, he felt a little embarrassed. The older boy's was about twice his size, in both, length and girth. The upper area was also a little different. While he himself had only a few short hair in his pubic area, Natsu had hair all over it. Even his balls couldn't compare to his friends' in terms of size and hair-growth. "You like that?", the pink haired mage asked with a smug smile on his face, after letting his friend stare in awe for a few moments. Romeo gulped, before he took his eyes, looking in Natsu's face again. "It's so damn huge". Natsu chuckled. "You can touch it, if you want", he replied, challenging the boy. Romeo slowly lowered his eyes onto his friend's member again, before hesitantly starting to reach his hand around it. It felt exactly as it looked. Heavy and hard. The boy started stroking with his mouth wide open, still trying to comprehend how different it was from his own. He blushed, as dirty thoughts entered his mind. "May i…" he stuttered. Natsu lifted an eyebrow…. He knew what the boy wanted to say, but wanted him to say it anyway. "May I suck it?" Romeo finally completed his sentence after a second of hesitation. The older boy grinned. "Go for it", he said. Slowly the boy started kneeling, not taking his eyes of the dragonslayer's impressive member. After he was comfortable, the black haired boy started to take some of his friend's meat into his mouth. For now he thought, that just the head should be enough; he wanted to know what it felt and tasted like before going further. As it was inside his mouth, he got his tongue involved; gently liking at the tip, before starting to circle it. He could hear Natsu moaning, but didn't take his eyes off what was in front of him. The older mage placed a hand on the youngsters head before looking down. He smirked.

_Natsu 3_

"Holy shit, this boy is a natural", he thought to himself, looking down at the little boy, who just now has started to bob his head back and forth a little. If it were up to him, he would have rammed his cock down Romeos throat by now, making the boy gag. But he knew that he had to be patient. It was his friends' first time after all, so he had to ease him into it. The boy surely took pleasure in sucking Natsu however. Looking down at the boy's face, he saw, that his eyes were closed. Occasionally – when his yaw started to ache a little – he would take his lips off Natsu's cock only to start liking his shaft like it was a candy cane, before taking it right back into his wet, warm mouth again. The dragonsalyer couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. He threw his head back in joy and let the boy enjoy himself for a bit. After some time passed, the pink haired mage lowered his eyes again and gently pulled Romeo's head off his dick. The boy looked up at Natsu. He licked his lips clean off saliva and precum. That sight alone, made Natsu want to flip the boy over and fuck him as hard and long as he could. But firstly he wanted to test the boy's sucking-skills further. After he grabbed his own member and giving it few strokes, he started to smack it into the boy's face. The boy didn't appear to mind at all – in fact he started to put his tongue out, so that Natsu could smack it a few times too. "Good boy", Natsu said as he left a trail of precum and saliva all over the youngster's face. A few seconds later he pushed his uke down with one hand, so that he lied flat on his back. Romeo did neither say a thing, nor did he try to get up. He has given himself over to the dragonslayer's command completely. The pink haired mage smiled as he started to kneel down while stroking his own cock. He put his knees on the ground above Romeos shoulders and rested his legs on the boy's upper-arms, completely pinning down his body. He laid his dick right on Romeos face, rolling it all over it, before slapping it a few times. The black haired boy grinned embarrassed. "You think, you can take it all in?" the dragonslayer asked. Romeo nodded before opening his mouth widely. Natsu slapped his cock against the boy's pretty face a few more times, before putting it into the wet, slippery hole.

Very slowly he started to lower his hips. Inch by Inch Romeo swallowed Natsu's member. The older mage smiled satisfied. The farther he entered, the tighter it got. It felt like his cock was getting massaged. About five inches in, Romeo started to gag softly and his eyes became a little misty. Natsu kept going. After one more inch the boys throat started to tighten up, trying to resist a further approach. The boy's eyes filled with water and he started to choke. Swiftly Natsu pulled out. The black haired mage gasped for air. "Try to relax" the older teen said, while using Romeo's face to wipe precum and saliva off his cock. He grabbed the boys chin and pulled it back a little. "Let me do all the work" Natsu said "You just make sure to keep your throat relaxed". The boy nodded. Natsu entered again, but this time faster and more forceful. The boy gagged, but didn't resist so far. As he was a little more than halfway in again, the dragonslayer slowed down. "Breath" he told the boy, who's gagging started to become more intense. He stopped for a few second, to let Romeo catch his breath, before starting to push forward again. About three quarters in, Natsu softly placed his hand on Romeos throat. He could feel his own cock wandering down the boy's pipe. "Fuck" he thought to himself, letting a loud moan escape, before closing his eyes to enjoy the enhanced pleasure. After he realized, that the boy was close to choking for air again, he slowly pulled up once more, leaving only the tip in his mouth. This time however, he went straight in again. The boy's eyes widened. He clearly didn't expect this. Natsu's slow deepthroat-training has turned into a straight out face-fuck, as he rammed his cock in and out of the boy's mouth. Romeo's gags became more intense each time Natsu buried his dick in his face. Upon every pulling up, a bit of saliva leaked out of the boy's mouth corners. The sound of gulping and gagging made Natsu even hornier. He tried to get deeper into the boys throat with every thrust. By now his balls were already slapping against Romeo's chin. The boys head has turned red and single tears started to flow down his cheeks. With one final thrust Natsu shoved his entire length down Romeos throat. With his abs pressed against Romeo's face, he felt, that the boy was gasping for air. After a few seconds of keeping this position, the dragonslayer finally pulled back and drew his cock out of Romeo.

The boy gasped and chocked, while he coughed. Straitening his back the older teen leaned back, breathing heavily. After all, he had to do all the fucking by himself – he was exhausted. The younger teen's face was almost entirely covered in spit, saliva and Natsu's precum. The older boy released Romeo from his binding and stood up. The young boy was still coughing. "Good thing I didn't come into his throat", the pink haired F.T. member thought while smiling at his uke. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah", the boy answered, gulping heavily and grabbing his own throat. Without saying a word, the dragonslayer held out his hand, pulling Romeo on his feet, after he took it. Saliva was still dripping from Natsu's dick, as well as Romeo's face. "You liked that, didn't you?" Natsu teased the boy, while gently whipping off some of the liquids on Romeo's face. The boy blushed and pushed Natsu's hand away, before staring into the ground. The pink haired mage laughed. "Don't worry, its my turn now". Romeo raised his head again; question marks written all over his face. He grabbed the kids arm and span him around, before pulling him into his arms. Natsu could feel the warmth of his uke's body; even the rhythm of his nervous breaths. Taking a swift look back, the pink haired mage checked his surroundings before sitting down on the tree stump behind him; pulling Romeo down as well. He adjusted the boy's position until both of them were comfortable, while conveniently placing his own, rock-hard cock between the youngster's cheeks. Romeo looked back down, as he felt his friend's boner pushing against his back. Natsu still enjoyed his lover's anxiety, every time his dick came near the boy.

Soon after that, the pink haired mage started to reach around with his hand, softly grabbing the young one's cock. Romeo inhaled sharply at the touch. Although the little man's cock was as hard as ever, Natsu liked the feeling of it. The skin felt smooth and silky. With only his index-finger and thumb he started stroking; softly pulling the skin back and forth. Romeo leaned his head back, resting it on the older teen's chest, while calming his breathing. Natsu could look him straight in the eyes. They were full of lust and desire. Keeping the boy distracted as he slowly stroked his dick, Natsu put two of his other hand's fingers into Romeo's wide open mouth. The older mage knew, that his uke wouldn't resist at this point; and so the black haired teen started sucking at them. Natsu grinned while looking down at his friend. While Romeo was sucking at his fingers, the dragonslayer started to grab the boy's cock with his whole hand. Everything but the tip of the boys cock was covered. Natsu gently began to squeeze his lover's dick, before he started to jerk it slowly. With his fingers covered in the boy's saliva he could literally feel his moans. Natsu started stroking faster. He could see Romeo's chest moving up and down, as his breathing became heavier. As the boys hips started to move, the dragonslayer steadied his hand. He quite enjoyed the sight of Romeo pushing his cock in and out of his hand. Natsu felt how his little friend's muscles started to flex and tension up. He was close. After a few more of Romeo's humps, Natsu removed his fingers off the boy's mouth and steadied his hips by pressing them down with his hand. The boy moaned in resistance, before Natsu started stroking again. As his uke's panting became harder, Natsu picked up the pace. He didn't want to torture the boy any longer. Under heavy breathing Romeo came right into Natsu's hand after a few more strokes. After squeezing the boys cock a few more times, Natsu loosened his grip. The fairly large amount of cum surprised the pink haired teen. The black haired boy was still breathing heavily, as he leaned back against Natsu. The dragonslayer pulled his cum covered hand right up before Romeo's face. Without hesitation the boy opened his mouth and covered his friend's fingers with his lips. He eagerly sucked the cum right off Natsu's fingers. The late-teen smiled satisfied. After a few seconds of letting Romeo catch his breath, Natsu tapped the boy on the shoulder two times. Romeo stood up. "That was amazing", the boy said, still trying to calm his breathing. The pink haired mage laughed softly. "You ready for me now, kiddo?" Natsu asked, as he looked down at his own dick, giving it a few strokes. The black haired boy's eyes widened.

_Romeo 3_

Romeo gulped. By now he has gotten used to the sight of Natsu's huge cock. But for him to actually take it up the ass, was an entirely other thing. The black haired boy stared at his friend's boner, while getting lost in his thoughts. "Come on. I promise to be gentle" Natsu said, trying to calm the younger boy. Romeo sighed, exhaling heavily. "Okay", he said. Natsu smiled all over his face, while reaching out his hand. Nervously the boy took it, before getting pulled in by Natsu once more. The pink haired fire mage gently pressed the boys head against his chest, before slowly pushing down his lower back. Romeo was now sitting on top of his friend, his legs widely spread over Natsu's lap; their faces only inches apart. The older boy smiled softly before laying two fingers on Romeos lips. Without hesitation he took them into his mouth. Eagerly he started sucking on them. "Good boy", Natsu praised him, "The wetter you get them, the easier it will be". Hearing that, the black haired boy used his tongue as much he could; licking, sucking and circling around the older boys fingers. After some time the dragonslayer removed his fingers from Romeos mouth, and pressed the boys head against his shoulder. Looking over the other one, Natsu started to move his hands down Romeo's back. As they reached his butt, he pulled the boys bottom in a bit. The youngster could feel his dick being pressed against his seme's. He could feel how horny Natsu was; his cock was rock hard and softly throbbing, as more blood was rushing in. He couldn't see it, but he could swear it was even bigger than before. Eventually – after softly kneading and fondling his butt – Natsu's fingers were pressing against the boy entrance. Romeo panted heavily. "Shhh", the older teen tried to soothe his uke. The black haired boy gasped strongly, after the fingers finally entered him. It was an unpleasant feeling. It even hurt a little. Trying to suppress the pain, Romeo softly bit into the older boys shoulder, making Natsu moan softly. "Try to relax. Don't clench". Natsu whispered, as his fingers went deeper and deeper, "Breath", he added.

The younger teen in- and exhaled heavily, trying to calm himself. After he steadied his breathing, he managed to relax his anus a little. To his surprise, the pain actually weakened. "Atta boy", Natsu said, as he felt the boys ring loosening up a little. When his fingers were all the way in, Natsu started moving them back and forth slowly. Romeo softly moaned, each time they moved. With every push, Romeo got more used to the feeling, feeling less pain.. Without a warning he suddenly felt another finger entering. He inhaled sharply. This time though, he calmed his breathing and relaxed his muscles much faster than the first time. He knew, that the pain he felt again, would grow weaker if he managed to relax. And after a few pushes he was affirmed. Natsu grinned. "You are a quick learner", he said. Romeo chuckled while keeping his breaths steady. Natsu pushed his fingers in and out of the boy a few more times, before slowly pulling them out completely. The young boy could feel his anus pulling back together, as the dragonslayers fingers were gone.

"Alright then", Natsu said, spanking the boy's ass. Romeo nodded. He pulled himself up on Natsu's shoulders, so he could place his knees on the tree stump. Natsu slid back a few inches, placing his waist right under the boy, grabbing his own cock and placing it at Romeos entrance. Both looked into each other's eyes. "Go slowly", the pink haired mage said. Romeo nodded again, before lowering himself onto Natsu's prick. As Romeo went lower and lower – panting heavily, trying to sooth his breathing – Natsu leaned back, moaning in pleasure. Every inch Romeo took, made Natsu moan more intense. The pain the black haired boy felt, was nothing like with the three fingers before. Natsu's cock filled him out entirely. But since he now knew, that the pain was only temporary - and because of him going at his own pace - he didn't stop once. He wanted ALL of Natsu's dick inside of him. The last few inches were the hardest. Romeo thought he was about to burst. Either it was Natsu getting bigger, or his intestines getting tighter, the further he pushed that cock up his ass. Whatever it was though, it appeared to make Natsu feel really good, since the older boy started panting and moaning loudly. The black haired boy inhaled sharply, before he lowered himself so far, that he was now sitting on his friends lap again.

"Damn, you are tight", the dragonslayer said, staring into the youngster's face. Romeo didn't respond. He was far too busy keeping his breathing calm. Both boys were just sitting there for a few minutes. The older boy gave his friend time, to get used to the feeling. As he thought himself ready, Romeo took a deep look into the older mage's eyes, before slowly starting to move his hips. Carefully the boy raised and lowered them up and down. Natsu silently moved his lips in pleasure, suppressing his moans and swearing. The feeling of pulling up wasn't as different in terms of pain as the sitting down, as Romeo found. Natsu however seemed to enjoy the part of getting inside the boy far more pleasing. The black haired boy wanted to please his pink haired lover. He tried not to think of the pain, but instead focused on his friend entirely. His moaning; his flexing muscles and the raising and lowering of his chest. He enjoyed it. The young teen picked up the pace. His hips moved faster than before. Romeo also tried to move farther up with every move. Only so that Natsu could enjoy the longer thrust back down. Romeo carefully watched Natsu's reaction, every time he sat down on his cock. The pain grew weaker every time he could hear his friend moan. At this point Romeo was literally riding Natsu. The pink haired mage couldn't resist, but to move his own hips, synching them with his ukes. All of a sudden, the dragonslayer stopped Romeos movements, by grabbing his waist with both his hands. "Get up", he commanded. Quite confused, the younger teen did as he was told. The feeling of Natsu's dick leaving his ass was just as weird as before with the fingers. Natsu also stood up. Smiling at the boy, be grabbed his arm and turned him around. Romeo could feel Natsu grinding him, kissing the boy on the neck and pressing his dick against his lower back. A sudden push against his shoulder, bent the boy's torso over. Romeo braced his hands flat on the tree stump before him, before looking back over his shoulder. Natsu grinned at him; stroking his own cock. "Position change", was all he said.

_Natsu 4_

He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. "That boy…" he thought to himself, before placing the entire length of his dick in Romeos crack. He wanted to tease the boy. He started moving his hips, driving his cock up and down the youngster's crack, grinding his hole. "You want me to fuck you, boy?" he asked. Romeo nodded. Natsu smacked the boy's ass, making him whimper softly. "Say it". "Fuck me," the boy answered softly. The dragonslayer silently spanked the boy once more, eliciting a moan. "Fuck me, please", Romeo begged loudly. Satisfied by the boy's obedience, Natsu started pressing the tip of his cock against the boy's entrance. After giving the boy a few seconds to prepare, he entered. "Fuck", Romeo whispered, not expecting Natsu to hear it. "God!" Natsu screamed internally. The boy's anus was so tight, it felled like his dick was getting massaged.

Since his uke's legs couldn't spread as far in this position, Natsu decided to not shove in his entire length just yet. Witch each thrust he made, he added an additional inch. The boy whimpered and moaned each time his seme pushed in further. As he finally pushed his entire length into the boy, Romeo moaned and gasped heavily. This time it wasn't because of the pain though. These were moans of pleasure. Natsu grinned. He pulled back, before thrusting in hard. The boy cursed, exhaling sharply. Now the pink haired mage knew where to aim. Over and over he tried to hit the exact same spot. Smacking sounds filled the air, as Natsu started to fuck the boy faster. Romeo moaned and gasped loudly with each thrust; panting for air before too long. Natsu didnt slow down however; he was relentless. Instead, he reached around the boy, grabbing his cock. It was hard again. Softly he stroked the youngster's dick. Romeo calmed his breathing, while still groaning and moaning at Natsu's thrusts. Natsu started to stroke the boy's dick in the same rhythm his hips smacked against his ass. In the end there was no need for the pink haired mage to fondle the boys cock at all. He was fucking the lad's ass so ferociously, that the force of his thrusts made the boys hips bounce back and forth, doing all the work for him. All he had to do, was to hold his dick. Before long Natsu realized, that Romeo was close to cuming once more, so he gathered all of his remaining energy and started to fuck the boy as hard as fast as he could. The boy came after a few more thrusts; almost screaming in pleasure. As soon as Natsu felt the warm liquid on his hand, the boy's insides tightened even further, pressing against his cock. He pounded the young boy's ass a few more times, enjoying its tightness, before cuming himself, moaning heavily in pleasure. As soon as his entire load was inside of his uke, Natsu collapsed right onto him.

Both boys were breathing heavily, not saying a word. While regaining his breath, Natsu pulled his hand – Romeo's cum dripping from it – before the boy's face. The boy knew the drill by now and started licking it. The pink haired mage grinned, while Romeo cleaned his hand, sucking every bit of cum right off it. As soon as he regained his breath, Natsu pulled his cock out of the boy's ass and got up. A lot of cum leaked out. Natsu watched the product of his work with a satisfied smile on his face. After a few moments, Romeo got up as well. Both boys were silently looking into each other's eyes; both smiling. Romeo suddenly walked up to Natsu; hugging the older boy. Natsu laid his arms around him. Neither of them said anything. Just feeling the warmth and comfort of the other ones embrace seemed to be good enough for them. As Romeo looked up, Natsu kissed the boy on the lips. Romeo was caught completely off guard. Even as his lips were pressed against Romeo's, Natsu couldnt supress a smile. This kind of innocence was too cute. Slowly he pulled away. Romeo, who eventually opened his eyes, blushed heavily. Apparently the kiss had made him uneasy. Natsu chuckeld, before laying his arm around Romeo's neck. He ruffled through the youngster's black hair, before releasing him and taking a deep look into his eyes. The boy smiled softly, still a bit embaressed. "Shall we go home?!", Natsu asked. Romeo nodded.

_FIN_


End file.
